NO HAY DOS SIN TRES
by Livia57adC
Summary: Los patinazos existen. Puedes olvidarte de que tienes varita y de pronunciar un hechizo anticonceptivo. También es posible que las consecuencias no sean bien recibidas. Especialmente si el afectado piensa que el papel no va con él... -SLASH.


**NO HAY DOS SIN TRES**

La mañana del siete de Octubre de 2011, desapacible y lluviosa, ha venido al mundo Amanda Potter-Malfoy en el hospital mágico de París. Ha sido una niña muy deseada y recibida con gran alborozo. Harry parece un niño con juguete nuevo. ¡Se ha perdido tanto con Nadia! Ha vivido el embarazo de Draco y el nacimiento de su segunda hija de forma tan intensa como entusiasta. Y durante los pasados nueve meses, su esposo ha sentido tantas ganas de comérselo a besos como de pedirle el divorcio.

Mandy es muy pequeñita, pero tan perfecta, tan bonita, que cada vez que la mira Harry siente su corazón se llena de esta ternura para la que no tiene nombre. La misma que siente por Nadia. La que despierta en él tal cúmulo de emociones que prácticamente puede sentir la sensación física de su pecho expandiéndose y estallar de orgullo.

Sin embargo, el bueno de Harry también ha empezado a descubrir el lado menos agradable de ser padre de una recién nacida. Mandy "pulmones de acero", es un bebé llorón y bastante escandaloso, que unido a los inevitables celos de Nadia, lleva al matrimonio a vivir en un constante estado de estrés durante las semanas posteriores al nacimiento del nuevo miembro de la familia.

Gracias a Merlín, en septiembre Nadia ha comenzado a ir a una guardería mágica, a las afueras de París y ahora está ocupada la mayor parte del día. Harry la deja a las diez de la mañana y la recoge a las cinco. Los primeros días han resultado mejor de lo que Draco y Harry esperaban. Según la profesora, su hija tan sólo les ha extrañado un poco al principio, sobre todo a la hora de comer, acostumbrada al ajetreo de la cocina del restaurante. Pero se ha adaptado con rapidez.

La cosa cambia radicalmente para Nadia cuando por las mañanas tiene que irse dejando a la nueva inquilina en casa sin que, al parecer, sus padres tengan la menor intención de mandarla a la guardería como a ella. Así que cada día a Harry le toca repetir el mismo discurso: que Mandy es muy pequeña y que hasta que no sea tan mayor como Nadia, no podrá acompañarla a jugar a la guardería con los demás niños.

Que Charlie haya decidido tomarse unos días de vacaciones precisamente en esta época, para poder estar con su mujer Marie y el pequeño Alain, es una verdadera bendición para la pareja. Otoño e invierno no son buenas temporadas para la caza de dragones. Y mantener controlados a los que tienen en cautividad o localizados, no significa tanto trabajo como para no poder gozar de unos días de descanso. Muy gustosamente se ofrece a acompañar a Marie para hacer las compras necesarias, aunque ahora la mayor parte de lo que precisan se lo llevan los proveedores al restaurante. De esta forma Harry tiene más tiempo para ocuparse de su familia. Especialmente de su primogénita. Y Draco puede llegar también un poco más tarde al restaurante, con Mandy ya alimentada y nuevamente dormida.

Asimismo, la cocina de la Petite Etoile ha sufrido sus buenos cambios. La zona que Draco había establecido como "guardería" cuando Nadia era un bebé, nunca ha tenido descanso. Y sí que ser ampliada. El siguiente integrante de este particular jardín de infancia ha sido Alain, el hijo de Marie y Charlie. Y la última en unirse al grupo, la pequeña Mandy. Ninguna inspección de las que ha sufrido el restaurante a lo largo de los años ha podido nunca objetar nada. La zona está delimitada, lo suficientemente alejada de los fogones y muy bien ventilada. Claro que ninguno de los susodichos inspectores ha podido sospechar jamás la cantidad de hechizos de protección que pulula sobre los niños. Louanne, sin dejar de lado sus funciones en la cocina, se dedica también a ejercer las de abuela de su nieto y de las que no lo son. Que para el caso, como sí lo fueran. Como siempre, ni deja de meter baza en todo lo que puede, ni de gritarles a todo pulmón a los nuevos pinches, Fabrice y Jeannot, mientras Pierre hace sus pinitos como ayudante de cocina junto a dos nuevos compañeros, contratados el pasado verano.

Draco admite, aunque sea en la intimidad y sólo delante de Harry, que en la Petite Etoile está su segunda familia. Una vez te has acostumbrado, es imposible no querer a Louanne; Marie, por su parte, siempre ha sido un gran apoyo para él en la gestión del restaurante, especialmente durante la ausencia de Harry. Y ahora, como esposa de Charlie Weasley y madre de ese pequeño mago que es Alain, los lazos se han estrechado todavía más entre ellos. Un nexo más de unión con la familia Weasley, por si había pocos. Incluso Pierre, aunque no participe del secreto, ha cambiado. Para bien. Desde que tiene novia y está casi a punto de pasar por la vicaría, ha sentado la cabeza. A fuerza de responsabilidades, como todos. Alquiler, muebles, coche, impuestos… Ya no le incomoda que a sus jefes se les escape algún beso en la cocina, porque lo ve normal. Una pareja como tantas otras, que se aman, riñen de vez en cuando, trabajan y tratan de criar a unos hijos y no morir en el intento. Pero no puede evitar sentir una gran curiosidad, precisamente, por las hijas de la pareja. No entiende, por ejemplo, cómo siendo Nadia fruto de una relación de Draco, durante la época en que él y Harry estuvieron separados, la niña tenga cada vez más rasgos de éste último a medida que crece. O cómo la pequeña Mandy, siendo adoptada, parece ser una mezcla físicamente perfecta de ellos dos. Marie siempre le dice que son imaginaciones suyas; y Louanne le grita cualquier cosa que no tiene nada que ver con el comentario pretendiendo, a su manera, desviar la atención Pierre del tema.

Finalmente, Pierre ha demostrado que todos estos años rompiendo platos en la cocina de la Petite Etoile, han servido para algo. Harry se siente especialmente orgulloso de él. Y Draco también aunque, por supuesto, no se lo dirá.

Harry se ha puesto de nuevo el delantal, recordando viejos tiempos, porque si algo hace falta en este momento, son manos. La nueva y titulada _maître_ de la Petite Etoile –Draco ha enviado a Marie a la escuela de hostelería y está a punto de mandar a Pierre, aunque aún no se lo ha dicho– todavía no ha tenido tiempo de ocuparse de buscar el nuevo personal que necesitan. Además, desde que ha regresado de su exilio chino, Harry no se ha planteado qué hacer con su vida, aparte de recuperar el tiempo perdido con su familia. Piensa que Draco se merece que le descargue de obligaciones familiares para que así pueda tener más tiempo para dedicarse a sus creaciones culinarias y a dirigir los dos restaurantes.

Lo que Harry no sabe, es que la vida que ahora considera perfecta y totalmente asentada está a punto de tambalearse hasta sus cimientos a partir de este sábado de mediados de diciembre. Y que todo empezará justo en la cocina de la Petite Etoile, después de cerrar, cuando los esposos desaten su pasión con un épico revolcón.

Como ya es costumbre desde que Draco se instaló otra vez en París con Nadia, Remus y Severus suelen pasar con frecuencia los fines de semana con ellos. Desde que ha nacido Mandy, no han fallado prácticamente ninguno. Especialmente Remus, que vive la semana a la espera de que llegue el viernes por la noche para poder ver otra vez a sus pequeñas. Incluso Draco le ha hecho un hueco en su propio despacho para que el profesor pueda corregir trabajos y exámenes, sin privarse de la visita a sus nietas.

Seguramente sucede porque es sábado y no hay excesiva prisa por volver a casa, sabiendo que sus hijas están en buenas manos. Probablemente también porque, contando los últimos meses de embarazo de Draco y los dos que la pequeña ya lleva en el mundo, hace bastante que no gozan de otro contacto más íntimo que abrazarse por las noches en la cama, agotados, rezando para que Mandy duerma más de cuatro horas seguidas. Posiblemente, porque Draco ya no puede recordar la última vez que ha clavado a Harry en la cama. O donde sea. Y la gran mesa de acero inoxidable, recién limpia y brillante, parece que está pidiendo a gritos que el cocinero le encuentre una nueva utilidad.

Así que cuando Harry atraviesa las puertas de la cocina con su tabardo en la mano, anunciando que ya ha cerrado la entrada principal y que pueden irse si Draco también está listo, se encuentra con una mirada gris, caliente y devastadora, que le enciende tan de prisa como encendido está ya el dueño de esa mirada.

Pocas veces puede recordar Harry a Draco tan desesperado, tan ansioso. No le arranca la ropa a mordiscos porque antes de que pueda hacerlo, el moreno ya se ha desecho de ella con una necesidad igual de acuciante. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encuentran encima de esa superficie de acero brillante y frío, donde Harry es besado, lamido, mordido, chupado, en una palabra, devorado desde la cabeza a los pies, como si Draco sólo fuera lengua y dientes. Y manos… Que acarician, aprietan, pellizcan. No dejan ni un centímetro de piel sin tocar ni palpar, queriendo asegurarse de que es la misma que sus dedos pueden recordar desde la última vez que han hecho delirar a Harry.

Y Harry delira. Enloquece. Desvaría palabras incoherentes mientras sus caderas se mueven frenéticas contra la boca de Draco y sus piernas se abren generosas, tratando de que los dos dedos que se han introducido entre sus nalgas se hundan todavía más profundamente dentro de él, que jueguen, que acaricien justó ahí donde más ansía. En un rapto de lucidez, es capaz de enfocar la mirada en la cabeza platinada que se mueve entre sus piernas y encontrar los ojos de Draco, que saturados de puro deseo, han oscurecido a un cobalto metálico, precioso. El rubio se incorpora sobre él y Harry es capaz de sentir su anhelo en el aire que separa sus cuerpos, la lujuria empapándole como si fuera rocío. La voz ronca de Draco inunda la cocina cuando le pide que se dé la vuelta. Las manos y las rodillas se Harry se apoyan sobre la mesa, ahora peligrosamente resbaladiza por el sudor de ambos. Suaves dedos largos recorren su espalda y la piel de Harry corresponde erizándose, cubriéndose de un cosquilleo nervioso y febril. En su entrepierna, el ansia empieza a ser incontenible, casi dolorosa. Los dedos llegan a sus nalgas y resbalan, de pronto lánguidos y perezosos, hasta el interior de sus muslos. Harry siente que pierde la razón y arquea la espalda, buscando el contacto que necesita. Gime que está listo, y farfulla un par de imprecaciones que hacen sonreír al hombre que se dispone a complacerlo.

Draco nota el cuerpo de Harry vibrar de avidez cuando agarra sus caderas y acomete despacio, apretando los dientes, conteniendo la necesidad de enterrarse en él demasiado deprisa. Harry jadea, entre el placer y la incomodidad después de tanto tiempo. Pero se empuja contra la pelvis cubierta de esos rizos suaves y rubios que adora. Y Draco la sacude contra sus nalgas con un gruñido profundo, prensado en el fondo de su garganta. Harry se estremece con cada embestida, gime, boquea, solloza. El ímpetu con el que Draco le penetra le hace olvidar donde está, desvanece el tiempo y deshace cualquier atisbo de cordura. No existe nada más que su pasión y ellos dos. Nada más que pieles húmedas y el deseo que les abrasa y les consume.

Draco siente cómo los músculos de Harry se tensan, cómo su miembro se endurece. Su león ruge sacudido por una eyaculación violenta que derrite a Draco entre gemidos ahogados, constreñido y atrapado en los espasmos que le llevan a su propia culminación. Harry se deja caer sobre la mesa, ya sin ánimo para sostenerse y Draco lo hace sobre su espalda regada de sudor, ambos embriagados de sexo, agotados. Durante unos minutos el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas inunda la cocina. Son dos cuerpos desnudos y desmadejados sobre la mesa que mañana volverá a llenarse de platos y bandejas con las delicias de la Petite Etoile. Y sobrevenido por ese pensamiento, Draco sonríe y muerde el hombro húmedo y brillante justo bajo su boca. Su manjar particular. Harry gruñe, pero no se mueve. Ni siquiera cuando llega el segundo mordisco. Piensa que se quedaría así para siempre. Inmóvil. Saboreando el silencio. Abrigado por el cuerpo caliente y acogedor de Draco sobre el suyo.

Recogen con pereza la ropa abandonada a los pies de la mesa, se visten en un silencio íntimo que no necesita palabras, sintiendo el cuerpo amodorrado y pesado. Ambos desean deslizarse bajo sábanas tibias y acogerse a la placidez de un sueño que, a pesar de todo, dudan se alargue lo suficiente como para reponerse de su cansancio. Pero comprobar que la pasión entre ellos sigue tan despierta y tan viva como siempre, ha aligerado un poco cualquier otra carga. Deben encontrar más instantes como el que acababan de compartir. Tienen que tratar de robar más momentos para ellos dos; sin pañales, celos infantiles, ni llantos.

O.O.O.O.O

Navidad ya es sólo un recuerdo y la Pascua está prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina. Mientras se viste esta mañana, Draco piensa que tendrá que encontrar un hueco para hacer huevos y conejitos de chocolate para que Nadia y Alain puedan buscarlos en el jardín, como hacía él de pequeño. Tiene todavía un recuerdo muy vívido de sí mismo, de la mano de su madre, recorriendo la pequeña zona que sus padres acotaban en el inmenso jardín de la mansión cada año. De cómo su padre hacía levitar desde sus escondites a los huevos, envueltos en papeles brillantes, de vivos colores, y de cómo él se esforzaba por alcanzarlos, corriendo como un loco detrás de ellos. Desde que ha sido padre, y especialmente desde que Harry ha vuelto y siente que son una verdadera familia, Draco ha empezado a rememorar muchos detalles de su infancia, olvidados durante años. Costumbres y experiencias que quiere que sus hijas también vivan.

Harry sale del baño en ese momento, sólo con una toalla anudada en sus caderas. Draco le sigue con la mirada, sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo en su entrepierna, mientras el moreno abre cajones y armario con cuidado para no despertar a Mandy, buscando ropa limpia. Navidad y Fin de Año no les han dejado mucho tiempo para ellos, a pesar de todos sus propósitos. Después, sólo algún polvo rápido arañado entre biberones y horas de sueño. Y están casi a finales de marzo. Harry deja caer la toalla para ponerse los calzoncillos y el rubio no puede evitar fruncir un poco el ceño al darse cuenta de la pequeña curva que forma su vientre y que jamás ha estado allí antes. ¿Harry se está poniendo fondón? No es de extrañar. Se pasa el día picoteando en el restaurante. Draco sonríe al pensar si serán los niños los únicos en buscar huevos de chocolate en el jardín. De repente se da cuenta. Hace una eternidad que no ha visto a Harry atiborrarse de chocolate. Y recuerda que el pastel que ha horneado hace apenas dos tardes en casa, está prácticamente entero en la cocina.

- ¡Pero mira quien está despierta sin decir esta boquita es mía!

Harry se inclina sobre la cuna y saca a Mandy, que agita piernas y brazos nerviosamente al verse liberada de su pequeña prisión. La niña gorgojea y sonríe cuando su padre se la come a besos, y sus pequeñas piernas patean con más fuerza. Draco mira su reloj e inicia mentalmente una pequeña cuenta atrás, que termina cuando Nadia empuja la puerta de la habitación y entra corriendo para lanzarse sobre él, que todavía está sentado en la cama, calzándose los zapatos.

- Buenos días, amor. ¿Has dormido bien?

- ¡Bien! –responde la niña alegremente.

Hasta que se da cuenta de que su otro padre sostiene a su hermana y se deshace rápidamente de los brazos de Draco para agarrarse a los pantalones de Harry, dando saltitos impacientes.

- ¡Súbeme a mí, papi! ¡Yo también quiero!

Como cada mañana, el pequeño asunto de los celos de Nadia se soluciona cuando Draco toma a la pequeña en brazos y baja a la cocina para preparar el biberón, mientras Harry se lleva a la mayor de vuelta a su habitación para vestirla y hacerle entender que no, tampoco hoy podrá ir montada en su escoba de juguete a la guardería.

Cuando padre e hija se unen al resto de la familia en la cocina, Draco ya ha dejado el pastel de chocolate en el centro de la mesa y sigue atentamente los movimientos de su esposo. Le pica la curiosidad. Harry se pone su café de cada día y después se sienta junto a Nadia, para ir metiéndole en la boca cucharadas de cereales con leche cada vez que se distrae jugando con sus muñecos. Mordisquea un bollo y le da un sorbo a su café de vez en cuando, mientras hace cabalgar por la mesa el pequeño pony multicolor que ahora es el juguete favorito de Nadia. Harry no muestra el menor interés en el pastel.

Más tarde, cuando llega a la Petit Etoile después de dejar a su hija mayor en la guardería, Draco observa como en tres o cuatro viajes del almacén a la cocina, el moreno se zampa casi una baguette, todavía caliente, de las que han sacado del horno, y después un yogurt. Y mientras le da el biberón a Mandy, a media mañana, acaba con un pote de galletitas saladas que estaba a un poco menos de la mitad. A las doce, cuando todos se sientan a comer antes de abrir, Harry ingiere de todo, pero deja restos de cada plato. Y rechaza la mousse de chocolate que Draco ha puesto de postre a propósito. Cuando el moreno se come tranquilamente una manzana en su lugar, Louanne le pregunta si se encuentra bien, fingiendo tomarle la temperatura y todos bromean durante un rato a su costa.

Una mañana, apenas una semana después, Draco tiene la certeza de que Harry lo ha hecho otra vez. No sabe cómo, pero ha logrado jugársela. Y el rubio se maldice por haber sido tan ingenuo. Si Nadia no llega a tirar su adorado pony dentro del cesto de la ropa sucia de su cuarto de baño, seguramente a Draco no le hubiera llamado la atención que la mancha en la camiseta con la que ha dormido Harry huela sospechosamente a vómito.

Los estudiantes de Hogwarts han regresado a sus hogares para las vacaciones de Pascua, así que Remus y Severus están pasando con ellos estos días. Draco espera con paciencia el momento de atrapar a Harry a solas, cosa bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta la presencia de los abuelos y a una muy alborotada Nadia, revolucionando toda la casa. Ya por la noche en el restaurante, aprovecha uno de los viajes de Harry al almacén, cuando el moreno va por un par de botellas de Château Margaux, el preferido de Severus, para acorralarle por fin. Los abuelos y las niñas están cenando en una de las mesas del comedor. Nadia está especialmente entusiasmada porque a ella siempre le toca cenar en la cocina, antes de abrir el restaurante al público. Hoy se siente mayor. Mandy duerme tranquilamente en su sillita porta-bebés, reservándose para su concierto nocturno.

Draco deja sus fogones en manos de Louanne. Lleva dándole vueltas al asunto todo el día y ya no tiene paciencia para esperar a la intimidad de su dormitorio.

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que no te encuentras bien?

Harry le mira como si se acabara de preguntarle por el sexo de los ángeles.

- He visto tu camiseta. –aclara Draco.

El moreno frunce el ceño, molesto.

- ¿Desde cuando revuelves en el cesto de la ropa sucia?

- Desde que tu hija lo ha confundido con un refugio para ponys. Hace dos días lo rescaté del fondo del retrete, porque por lo visto el pobre animal necesitaba un baño.

- Supongo que lo desinfectaste a conciencia… –dice Harry, preocupado.

- ¿Tú qué crees? –pregunta el rubio, irónico– Y no me cambies de tema.

Harry se siente atrapado por unos momentos y finalmente decide que tendrá que reconocer su pequeño malestar, porque la expresión de Draco manifiesta que el rubio no está para escuchar tonterías.

- Habré pescado algún virus de estómago. –reconoce. Y añade, para que Draco comprenda que no es ningún irresponsable y que él ya ha tomado sus medidas– No he probado el chocolate, por si acaso.

Lo que no dice es que, inexplicablemente, el chocolate ahora le da tanto asco que sólo de pensar en él le entran ganas de echar la pota. Harry cree firmemente que es porque tiene el estómago revuelto. Por el virus, claro está. Y como Draco sigue mirándole con cara de pocos amigos, le da por ponerse un poco irónico. Sin tener en cuenta que en el juego de las ironías está frente a un maestro.

- Nadie me está envenenando, Draco. –dice con una sonrisa un poco socarrona.

- No, claro que no. –sonríe el rubio, igualmente sarcástico– ¿Quién más querría hacerlo ahora, aparte de mí?

Draco se da cuenta de que hasta este momento no le ha dado importancia a las ojeras que demacran el rostro de Harry. Porque ve las propias cada mañana cuando se mira en el espejo. Y antes de que pueda decir nada más, el moreno escapa hacia el comedor, con una botella de vino en cada mano.

Pero el rubio, que a mala leche no le gana nadie, ha preparado un postre muy especial, aparentemente en honor al otro obseso por el chocolate que hay en la familia: Remus. Porque sabe que cuando uno no se encuentra bien del estómago, adelgaza, más si tiene que visitar el baño. Y la curvita en el vientre de Harry está cada día más hermosa. Y recuerda también, que un par de veces en su vida no ha podido ni oler de lejos la _crème anglais_, su postre favorito de toda la vida. Así que, con el corazón en vilo y esperando equivocarse, observa como su esposo se las ve y se las desea para sobrevivir al delicioso aroma a chocolate caliente que inunda la cocina, por encima de cualquier otro, después de haber aplicado disimuladamente un hechizo para expandir el olor. Unos minutos después, Harry tiene los ojos un poco llorosos y para Draco es más que evidente que se está aguantando las arcadas. Hasta que ya no puede más y abandona la cocina. Draco le sigue sintiéndose un poco culpable. Cuando llega al baño privado, el que se encuentra dentro del despacho, la puerta esta cerrada y no puede abrirla.

- Abre, Harry, soy yo.

El moreno tarda un poco, impacientando a Draco. Cuando por fin lo hace, tiene los ojos todavía un poco lacrimosos y el rostro enrojecido. Draco cierra la puerta tras él y le mira con severidad.

- Ahora vamos a hablar en serio tú y yo. –le dice.

Harry se refresca el rostro y se coloca después las gafas. Deja escapar un suspiro resignado.

- Está bien. Iré al médico. –acepta antes de que Draco pueda decir nada– Y me comeré todos los caldos vegetales, pescados a la plancha y arroces hervidos que hagas, sin rechistar. –levanta solemnemente la mano derecha y dice– Lo prometo.

Draco se da cuenta de que lo dice convencido. No es ninguna comedia. Y de pronto comprende que Harry ni tan siquiera lo sospecha. Que la idea jamás se le ha pasado por la cabeza.

- Sí, no estaría de más que el doctor Chifflet te echara un vistazo.

Harry sonríe con condescendencia y corrige lo que cree un error.

- El doctor Chifflet es obstetramago, Draco.

- Lo sé.

Primero, el moreno parece completamente confundido, pero inmediatamente después suelta una sonora carcajada, como si Draco acabara de contarle el chiste de la semana. Pero Draco no se ríe.

- No hablas en serio. –Draco sólo alza una ceja, señalando claramente que sí lo hace– No digas tonterías, sabes que no puede ser. Tomamos precauciones hasta que la poción dejó de hacer efecto, en enero si mal no recuerdo. Además, –añade con sorna– ni que hubiéramos tenido tantas oportunidades de follar.

Y lo dice tan seguro que, por un momento, Draco también duda.

- Me temo que no siempre tomamos precauciones, Harry. –le contradice después, con un tono mucho más suave. De pronto, ya no se siente tan exigente.

- ¿Ah, no? –en la expresión del moreno persiste todavía el ánimo burlón.

- Acuérdate de esa noche en la cocina. –Draco aprieta los labios, como cuando tiene que reconocer algo que no le gusta– Estábamos a mediados de diciembre. Y yo diría que lo que hicimos fue follar en el más amplio sentido de la palabra.

Harry se queda en silencio por unos momentos y mira a Draco con tal intensidad que éste traga saliva inconscientemente. Como si estuviera a punto de sufrir un interrogatorio en el que no le quedará más remedio que declararse culpable.

- Dime que utilizaste el hechizo anticonceptivo… –susurra el moreno, perdiendo la voz de repente.

- No recuerdo ni dónde tenía la varita en ese momento, Harry. –confiesa Draco dócilmente, a pesar de estar estrujándose el cerebro tratando de hacerlo, antes de tener que aceptar que esa noche no se pronunció hechizo alguno.

El rostro de Harry, ya de por sí un poco descompuesto, acaba de desencajarse por completo. Niega con la cabeza, como si estuviera manteniendo una especie de dialogo interno y no consiguiera ponerse de acuerdo consigo mismo. Finalmente, parece llegar a una conclusión y mira a Draco con renovada decisión.

- Imposible. –dice– Yo no puedo estar embarazado.

Y sin más, sale del baño dejando a Draco completamente atónito tras la contundente declaración. El rubio le alcanza antes de que pueda llegar al comedor y le detiene, todavía un poco aturdido por la drástica reacción de su esposo.

- Salgamos de dudas, Harry. –propone– Severus conoce el hechizo, ¿recuerdas? Podemos pedírselo cuando volvamos a casa esta noche.

Harry le mira como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

- ¿Estas de coña? –susurra, ante el temor de que algún cliente se aventure por el pasillo donde se encuentran, que conduce al baño público, y pueda oírles– Ni de broma dejaré que la varita de Snape apunte hacia ninguna parte de mi cuerpo.

En la mirada del rubio empieza a asomar la exasperación.

- ¡Por el amor de Dios! –expresión clara influencia de Louanne después de tantos años, por más que le pese a Draco– ¿Qué te cuesta?

- Olvídalo, Draco. No estoy embarazado. Punto.

Ahora ya no es exasperación, si no que lo que empieza a apuntar en el par de pupilas grises que barren a Harry de arriba abajo es un simple y llano cabreo.

- ¿Por qué te niegas a aceptar incluso la mera posibilidad? –exige saber.

Harry guarda silencio, más que como si no pudiera contestarle, como si no quisiera. Y esto enerva a Draco. A pesar de todo, cuando vuelve a hablar, trata de conservar la calma.

- Creo recordar, que cuando yo me alegré de que la poción de Severus no hubiera resultado ser la causa de tus males hace unos años y, entiéndeme, –sonrisa rayando el paternalismo– no es que me alegrara de que fuera dedalera, tu respuesta fue: "Ya sé que nunca hemos hablado de esto y mucho menos planeado nada al respecto, pero creo que tal vez, si hubiera sucedido no me hubiera molestado tanto".

Harry maldice la memoria de Draco y su capacidad para desenterrar recuerdos en el momento menos oportuno.

- Espero que tú recuerdes también, que ni dije ni hice demasiadas cosas coherentes durante esa época. –contraataca.

- Como irte a China y dejarme esperando a tu hija. –le recuerda Draco no sin cierta acritud, producto del presente acaloro.

- Como irme a China, precisamente. –reconoce Harry en tono agrio.

Una vocecita en la cabeza de Draco ha empezado a susurrar _mal, esto acabará mal, detenlo antes de que sea tarde…_ Y si algo le ha enseñado la experiencia a Draco, es a hacer caso de sus vocecitas internas. Pero como aparte de mago, es humano, hay ocasiones en las que decide ignorarlas. Como ahora, cuando se cruza de brazos, entrecierra los ojos y sus labios se convierten en una fina línea que asevera su rostro.

- Piensas que en nuestra relación, ese es mi papel, ¿verdad? –acusa– No el tuyo.

Harry le mira sin comprender. O fingiendo no comprender. Draco no está muy seguro.

- Que el único con obligación de hincharse como un globo y parir debo ser yo. –aclara.

- ¡No seas absurdo!

Draco piensa que Harry parece hasta ofendido.

- ¿Entonces? –pregunta.

- No creo que esta sea una conversación para mantener aquí, Draco. Cualquiera podría oírnos.

Harry le da la espalda y vuelve al comedor. Draco le ve desaparecer teniendo que reprimirse las ganas de patearle el culo. Por si acaso no sólo se lo patea a él. _Yo no puedo estar embarazado_, se repite mentalmente, reproduciendo con ironía las palabras del moreno. ¡Será imbécil! Y vuelve a la cocina.

Al cabo de un par de días, para Remus y Severus es más que evidente que algo pasa entre los dos esposos. Apenas se dirigen la palabra, si no es por algo relacionado con las niñas. E incluso en este caso el tono es seco y forzado. Cuando vuelven por la noche del restaurante, Severus tiene la sensación de que ni siquiera se han mirado durante todo el día. Se pregunta si la discusión estalla sólo cuando se encuentran en la intimidad del dormitorio, a causa de su presencia.

Aprovechando que el día siguiente es Viernes Santo y han decidido cerrar hasta el próximo lunes, Draco no tiene prisa por subir a dormir. Sabe que se encontrará con la espalda de Harry y su silencio. Así que se sirve un brandy y se sienta cómodamente en su sillón para leer un rato. Aparte de enojado, está preocupado. Pero ha decidido darle a Harry hasta el lunes para tomar la decisión por sí mismo. Ha concertado cita con el doctor Chifflet para el martes y ese día piensa llevarle a su consulta, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas.

- ¿Nubes en el paraíso?

Severus toma asiento en el sillón de al lado. El viejo Director ya tiene una copa de brandy en la mano, pero no parece haber bajado hasta el salón con la menor intención de leer un libro. Draco frunce el ceño, porque si lo que busca su padrino es conversación, él no está de humor para mucha charla.

- No hace falta que me lo digas, es culpa de Potter. –Draco alza una ceja en dirección a él y Severus se encoge de hombros– ¿De quién si no?

Draco niega con la cabeza, con un asomo de sonrisa, mientras le da otro sorbo a su bebida. Harry y su padrino suelen llevarse, por lo general, bastante bien. Ambos se estiman mucho más de lo que ninguno de los dos confesará jamás con palabras. Después de todo, uno no se va hasta China a buscar a alguien si no lo aprecia. Y ese alguien no se entretiene en buscar los libros y tratados más raros de pociones, habiéndole costado algunos una pequeña fortuna, para regalárselos a ese uno en Navidad. Ello no deja que, de vez en cuando, tengan temporadas que a Draco y a Remus les ha dado por denominar como "fases belicosas". Es decir, períodos en los que a Severus le da por chinchar, de esa forma retorcida e irónica en la que sólo él sabe hacerlo y hace saltar a Harry como si éste todavía fuera un adolescente de quince años. El problema es que Severus tiene propensión a olvidar que en vez de quince, Harry tiene ya treinta y uno, y que no necesita una varita en la mano para recordárselo. De hecho, Harry no ha tenido varita desde que rompió la suya.

- Escúpelo, Draco. Voy a acabar enterándome de todas formas.

El mago más joven cierra el libro, consciente de que ya no va a leer, y lo coloca sobre su regazo. Deja escapar un gruñido y mira al hombre que ha sido un segundo padre para él.

- Harry tiene un pequeño problema de aceptación, me temo. –dice finalmente.

- ¿Sobre? Conociendo a tu esposo el abanico de posibilidades puede ser bastante extenso. –comenta Severus en tono jocoso.

Draco suspira de nuevo.

- Sobre la posibilidad de estar embarazado.

Severus se queda paralizado durante unos instantes. Durante esos mismos segundos, no sabe si estallar en carcajadas o preocuparse por el tono de voz en que Draco ha expresado la frase.

- Reconozco que es lo último que espera oír. –admite, sin acabar de decidirse.

- Él también, créeme.

- Así que la hosquedad de estos dos últimos días se debe a que Harry ha decidido hacer un drama de la… –ahora sí, Severus intenta contener la sonrisa, pero no puede– "interesante" situación.

- Más bien ha decidido que es imposible y la niega. –dice Draco con resquemor.

- ¿Y lo es? –pregunta Severus clavando los negros ojos en su ahijado como si fuera pregunta para nota.

- ¿Posible? –Severus asiente– Me temo que sí.

El Director de Hogwarts toma un sorbo de su copa y estudia las llamas de la chimenea con sumo interés.

- ¿Cómo habéis podido ser tan descuidados? La poción tiene un año de vigencia. –dice al cabo de un rato.

- ¡Pues ya va siendo hora de que modifiques la formula! ¿No te parece?

Draco se levanta, dejando que su enojo se exteriorice por fin. Coloca la copa de brandy en la repisa de la chimenea con un gesto brusco y se queda dándole la espalda a su padrino, intentando serenarse.

- ¿Tengo que darte una clase de Pociones Avanzadas ahora, Draco? –pregunta Severus con cierto sarcasmo– Sabes que no es posible. Es más, aparte de mí, creo que eres de los pocos que comprende cómo funcionan exactamente los principios de esta poción, debido a los ingredientes y hechizos utilizados en ella.

Aún sin volverse, Draco levanta las manos en señal de rendición. Tiene más que claros los principios de la maldita poción.

- Fue un calentón, ¿vale? –se desahoga– ¡Estaba estresado, harto de no dormir, de cambiar pañales y aguantar rabietas! ¡Estaba tan caliente que olvidé realizar el hechizo anticonceptivo! ¡Crucifícame! –acaba, extendiendo los brazos en cruz, como si esperara ser lanceado de un momento a otro.

Impasible, Severus hace rodar su copa y observa a su ahijado con detenimiento.

- Bueno, no hay dos sin tres. –dice tranquilamente– Seguramente Remus estará muy contento.

Draco se deja caer nuevamente en el sillón, derrotado.

- Pues seguramente será el único.

Severus se sonríe. A él la situación no deja de parecerle graciosa. El gran Harry Potter panzón será algo digno de verse.

- ¿Para cuando el feliz acontecimiento? –pregunta.

- No sé… –Draco cierra los ojos y hace sus cuentas– …septiembre, supongo. De todas formas, esperemos primero a que el medimago lo ratifique el martes.

Y en ese preciso momento se da cuenta de que, si se confirma, los cumpleaños de sus tres hijos vendrán seguidos: septiembre, lo que venga, en octubre, Mandy y en Noviembre, Nadia. Severus, por su parte, está haciendo sus propias cuentas.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que Harry puede estar de tres meses y todavía no le ha visto un medimago?

Draco entrecierra los ojos y mira a su padrino con reproche. Aunque no le ha pasado desapercibido cierto deje de preocupación en el tono que el mago ha utilizado.

- ¿Me has estado escuchando? –pregunta, molesto– Mi amado esposo, y siempre bajo su punto de vista, claro está, niega tal posibilidad. –masajea su sien con cansancio– El señor Harry James Potter no puede estar embarazado porque ese es mi papel, no el suyo. ¿No lo sabías?

Severus termina su brandy de un solo trago y deja la copa en la mesa.

- Mi poción es infalible. –declara ofendido.

- Pues trata de hacérselo entender.

Tan pronto acaba de decirlo, Draco se arrepiente de cada palabra. Sólo tiene que ver la expresión en el rostro de Severus. La que Harry denomina de "mandar a fregar calderos". Este sería uno de los peores momentos para que ambos se enzarcen en una de sus fases belicosas.

- Hablaré con él. –declara Severus en tono decidido.

- No, no lo harás. –el mago de ojos negros le mira sin rebajar su mirada ofendida– Tienes muchas virtudes, padrino. Pero, lamentablemente, el sentido del tacto no es una de ellas.

Severus sabe perfectamente lo que está flotando en el aire, sin necesidad de ser mencionado.

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu esposo sea una reina del drama. –dice secamente– Pero no te preocupes, no intervendré. Allá cada cual con sus problemas.

Con el mentón en alto y a falta de la túnica para darle a su salida un estilo más personal, Severus se conforma con erguir su porte y abandonar el salón sin decir una palabra más. Draco se hunde un poco más en su sillón. Ahora, a falta de una reina del drama, tiene dos.

O.O.O.O.O

El sábado Harry se despierta con el cuerpo pesado y el estómago hecho una zarza. Draco ya no está en la cama, ni Mandy en su cuna. Siente una desagradable sensación de abandono que, por otro lado, no puede evitar pensar que se merece. Sabe que no está siendo racional, pero le cuesta entender el porqué. Admite que la deducción de Draco sobre el origen del malestar le ha pillado completamente por sorpresa. Fuera de juego. Y que se ha negado a aceptarla, preso de un pánico incomprensible. Reconoce también que se siente profundamente furioso con Draco por olvidarse del hechizo; y que la discusión que estalló hace un par de noches en el dormitorio fue la segunda peor que recuerda hayan tenido Draco y él. Más vale no pensar que a causa de la primera el acabó en Londres y Draco en París.

A raíz de la cruda acusación de su esposo, ha pensado mucho en el rol que cada uno tiene en su relación. Una vocecita apagada desde el fondo de su conciencia, una que habla muy bajito para que no se la oiga demasiado, le ha hecho reconocer que sí, que ya sea porque ciertas circunstancias lo abocaron de esta forma en su momento, o porque ninguno de los dos ha planteado nada diferente después, él ha dado por sentado que es Draco el encargado de traer a sus hijos al mundo. La primera vez fue por sorpresa, es verdad. Pero la segunda se ofreció voluntario. Harry siempre ha pensado que su esposo se encuentra cómodo en este papel, porque Draco nunca ha mencionado lo contrario. Jamás le dijo "oye, el segundo te toca a ti". Lo asumió porque quiso. Nadie le obligó. Harry no puede evitar sentir la posibilidad de su propio embarazo como una puñalada trapera; como si le hubieran mandado un hechizo por la espalda y a traición.

Porque lo que subyace en la mente de Harry, mucho más enterrado que su conciencia y esa tímida vocecita, todavía no ha aflorado para que su pánico deje de ser tan incomprensible. Incluso para él mismo.

Ya en el baño y delante del espejo, observa detenidamente la todavía pequeña curva de su vientre y la dibuja con la mano. Quizás haya llegado el momento de empezar a aceptarlo. Porque en el fondo, por mucho que se niegue y se resista, Harry sabe que es cierto. Que la poción ha obrado su milagro de nuevo y una vida crece dentro de él.

Veinte minutos después entra en el salón. Remus, quien acuna a Mandy en sus brazos, le sonríe con cariño. Nadia, que está haciendo un puzzle con Severus, se levanta como una flecha para lanzarse a sus brazos y llenarle de besos.

- Hoy has dormido mucho, papi. –le recrimina con los pequeños bracitos alrededor de su cuello– ¿Me llevarás a volar?

Harry siente la mirada de Severus cortar el aire hasta él; como si de la respuesta que va a dar dependiera su vida.

- Hoy no cielo, papi tiene que revisar su escoba y todavía no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo.

Harry agradece que su primogénita se conforme tan pronto, sin armar escándalo, y vuelva al lado de Severus a seguir con su puzzle. La mirada del Director sigue clavada en él, aguda y persistente. Lo sabe. Al moreno ya no le queda la menor duda. Ahora tiene un motivo más para sentirse molesto con Draco.

La cocina está vacía, pero la puerta que da al jardín se halla completamente abierta. Draco debe estar regando. Abre el armario para sacar una taza y se dirige a la cafetera.

- No deberías beber café.

Harry sólo gruñe, sin molestarse en mirar a Draco, que acaba de entrar. Pero devuelve un poco del oscuro líquido a la cafetera y mezcla el que queda con bastante leche. Se sienta y coge una magdalena de la bolsa que todavía permanece encima de la mesa. La desmenuza en el café con leche y se la toma a cucharadas, sin ganas.

- Recuerda que prometimos a Nadia llevarla al acuario esta tarde. –Harry percibe el leve titubeo, aún sin levantar la vista de su taza– ¿Te sientes bien para conducir?

El moreno alza la mirada y le fusila como si en lugar de formular una pregunta, le hubiera insultado.

- ¿Por qué no iba a estar bien para conducir? –cuestiona a su vez, de forma huraña.

Draco no se molesta en responder y sale de la cocina, mordiéndose la lengua.

De los tres acuarios que hay en París, _Centre de la Mer_, popularmente conocido como _Saint-Jacques_, es el más adaptado y didáctico para niños a partir de tres años. Nadia se lo pasa en grande tocando estrellas de mar, anémonas, cangrejos y peces, bajo la supervisión de un animador que explica y coordina la actividad de los niños. Severus encuentra especialmente interesante los documentales que se visionan en la sala de proyecciones y reconoce que los muggles a veces tienen cosas buenas. Remus disfruta como un niño más, y discute con Severus la posibilidad de adaptar algunas ideas a la educación mágica. Más tarde, se ubican en una sala con mesitas y sillitas adaptadas para los niños, donde Nadia pinta con gran entusiasmo láminas llenas de peces y estrellas de mar, mientras ella y su hermana toman la merienda. Ninguno de los adultos repara en las miradas curiosas que recaen sobre ellos. Ya están acostumbrados.

A la vuelta, Harry se ve tan cansado que Draco desea por primera vez haber aprendido a conducir. Nunca le ha interesado y no se ha molestado en sacarse el carné, como hizo el moreno en su momento. Aunque el hechizo para que en el asiento de atrás quepan dos voluminosas sillitas para niños y dos adultos, es suyo.

A la hora de la cena, entablar una conversación de más de dos palabras con Harry, sigue siendo tarea ardua y difícil. A no ser que te llames Remus Lupin y pretendas que no sabes nada, reservándote para el momento en que todo estalle y tengas que intervenir. Draco ha fulminado a Severus con la mirada ya tantas veces, a raíz de sus sutiles insinuaciones, que ha perdido la cuenta y la paciencia. Así que cuando Harry sube a acostar a Nadia, dirige un dedo acusador hacia él, a modo de silenciosa y cansada advertencia.

Como las noches anteriores, cuando Draco sube a su habitación, Harry ya está dormido.

La entusiástica búsqueda de huevos y conejitos de Pascua que tiene lugar el domingo por la mañana en el jardín de los Potter-Malfoy, cubre las apariencias perfectamente. Sobre todo porque Nadia comparte la caza con el pequeño Alain, un poco torpe todavía a la hora de andar, y su padre, Charlie Weasley, le acompaña armando más alboroto que los propios niños. Si no se tiene en cuenta a Louanne, por supuesto.

La comida que sigue después es alegre y bulliciosa. Harry habla con Charlie de Quidditch, de dragones y de cómo andan las cosas en la familia Weasley. No ha visto a Ron y a Hermione desde Navidad, al igual que al resto de la tribu. El moreno aparenta una alegría y una vitalidad que no tiene. Está exhausto. Deseando que todos vuelvan a sus casas, incluidos Severus y Remus. Especialmente Severus. Y encontrar por fin las fuerzas para enfrentarse a Draco y a su situación.

Cuando definitivamente todos se van, Nadia está tan rendida y tan ahíta de la comida que prácticamente se ha juntado con la merienda, que deciden acostarla con sólo un vaso de leche. Harry se la lleva escaleras arriba medio dormida, con un gracioso bigote blanco adornando su boquita. Severus opta por subir al cabo de un rato para empacar sus cosas, y darle así a Remus la oportunidad de poder estar con su nieta pequeña hasta el último momento. Los dos regresarán a Hogwarts a primera hora de la mañana.

La puerta de la habitación de sus anfitriones está abierta, iluminada sólo por la luz que sale del cuarto de baño. Severus habría pasado de largo si no fuera por el gimoteo estrangulado que le detiene. Y está a punto de seguir adelante, recordando que ha prometido no inmiscuirse en lo que no es asunto suyo. Aunque si Harry se está ahogando en el baño, como parece por los sonidos que desde allí le llegan, seguramente pueda hacer una excepción.

Le encuentra agarrado al lavamanos, respirando como una locomotora a punto de descarrilar, sudoroso y desencajado. Sus gafas están en el suelo, en medio de algo que evidencia que no le ha dado tiempo de llegar al retrete. El grifo del agua está abierto porque ha intentado refrescarse, como lo demuestran las gotas que todavía resbalan por su cara y el pelo de su nuca, completamente empapado.

- ¡Maldita sea, Harry! ¿Por qué tienes que hacer siempre de lo más sencillo, lo más complicado? -gruñe- ¡Nadie vomita con mi poción!

Severus intenta desasirle del lavamanos para llevarle hasta la cama, pero le resulta imposible. Como si le hubieran soldado las manos a la porcelana. Su cuerpo se sacude en un tembleque incontrolado. Severus llega a la conclusión de que está sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad.

- ¡Quedarse embarazado no es el fin del mundo, Potter! –le grita sin poder reprimirse, enfadado– ¡Draco ha parido a tus dos hijas y no le he visto rasgarse las vestiduras por ello!

Harry dirige su mirada desenfocada al espejo y murmura algo que se pierde en sus ahogos. Severus no puede entenderle. Finalmente, jadea algo que el Profesor descifra como _Draco sí es seguro_. Aunque Severus no comprende en ese momento qué trata de decirle.

La voz del Director de Hogwarts suena autoritaria y urgente en medio del salón, a través del hechizo intercomunicador que el matrimonio tiene en su habitación, junto a la cuna. Draco y Remus se sobresaltan. Incluso Mandy da un pequeño respingo en brazos de su padre, porque estaba quedándose dormida y la potente voz la ha despertado. Draco sube las escaleras de dos en dos, sin saber qué temerse exactamente. Aunque está seguro de que tiene que ver con su esposo.

Lo primero que percibe Harry son los brazos que le rodean, intentando detener su temblor. Después el olor familiar de la persona a su lado. También reconoce la voz que susurra junto a su oído Y aunque no entienda las palabras su sonido es calmante, tranquilizador. Otras manos frotan suavemente las suyas y la necesidad de seguir aferrado a ese lugar es menos indispensable. Su visión, penosamente disminuida sin sus gafas, junto a su escasa capacidad de raciocinio en este momento, le impiden saber con precisión lo que sucede a su alrededor. Sólo sabe que está angustiado. Pero percibe que las manos, calientes y amistosas que por fin logra separar las suyas de ese lugar donde está agarrado, son de alguien en quien puede confiar. Las suyas están rígidas y frías.

- ¿Puedes andar, Harry?

Él asiente. Y se aferra como un topo ciego al cuerpo que camina a su lado, hasta que le sienta en la cama. Pero se niega a echarse en ella. Alguien le pone una manta sobre los hombros y se siente arropado, mucho mejor.

Cuando el medimago Chifflet abandona el hogar de los Potter-Malfoy, Harry duerme. Le han dado una poción tranquilizante para que descanse y su magia deje de fluctuar como una montaña rusa. Draco, sentado en la cama junto a él, le observa con semblante preocupado. Una mano curtida por la vida y por los años, se posa sobre su hombro, tratando de confortarle.

- Ya te dije que sólo era un ataque de ansiedad.

Draco levanta los ojos hacia su padrino, gris de tarde apunto de llover.

- No sería Harry, si no fuera complicado. –dice Severus con una sonrisa suave, disimulando su propia preocupación.

Mañana Harry ingresará en el hospital mágico de París para hacerse algunas pruebas. El medimago les ha dicho que sólo serán un par de días. Pero que prefiere asegurarse de que todo está bien e irá bien. Esta misma noche pedirá todo el historial de Harry a San Mungo, el hospital mágico inglés. Draco ha tenido la sensación de que el obstetramago, mientras reconocía e indagaba sobre su nuevo paciente y descubría, pregunta a pregunta, los múltiples flirteos de Harry con la fina línea que separa la salud de ocupar una parcela en un campo tranquilo, en el que a uno le dejan flores de vez en cuando, le ha mirado como si fueran un par de irresponsables. A pesar de que Chifflet ha dicho que tanto Harry como el feto parecen estar bien, Draco no puede evitar sentirse un poquito miserable. Necesita entender qué ha pasado.

- ¿Por qué? –pregunta a nadie en particular.

Remus, quien ha permanecido en silencio durante todo este tiempo, se hace cargo de la respuesta.

- Porque hemos dado por sentado que ha olvidado. Y no lo ha hecho.

Y Severus por fin comprende lo que significa _Draco sí es seguro_.

O.O.O.O.O

Harry se ha sometido a todas las pruebas que le han hecho sin chistar. Tan dócil, que Draco se hubiera sentido inclinado a pensar que era otro con poción multijugos, de no saber que es imposible. Remus se ha quedado con ellos en París para cuidar de las niñas. Seguramente sus alumnos de DCAO habrían estado encantados de la vida de estar dos días sin clase, si no fuera porque Severus en persona ha decidido asumirlas. Remus no quiere ni pensar en cómo va a recomponer a sus alumnos cuando vuelva.

El matrimonio regresa a casa con la tranquilidad de que todo está bien. El pobre medimago todavía alucina con la cantidad de pergaminos que ha tenido que leerse, en un tiempo record, procedentes de San Mungo. Pero les ha asegurado que vigilado y controlado, el embarazo tiene que desarrollarse sin ningún problema. El episodio del domingo por la noche seguramente se debió a que Harry es más consciente que nadie de todo lo que lleva a cuestas, y sufrió un momento de pánico que acarreó ese fuerte ataque de ansiedad. Chifflet no le ha dado más importancia de la que tiene y se ha asegurado de que su paciente entienda que su hijo nacerá sin ninguna dificultad. Y se ha callado que hay futuros padres más aprensivos que otros y que Potter, héroe o no, definitivamente se ha ganado a pulso un lugar entre los más exagerados.

Sin embargo, Draco sabe que persuadir de todo ello a Harry no es tan sencillo como el medimago piensa. Chifflet no maneja toda la información que necesita para entender la reacción de su esposo. Ni siquiera él, teniéndola, se lo ha visto venir. Durante los pasados dos días en el hospital, no han hablado mucho. Nuevamente en casa, Draco sabe que tendrá que enfrentar bastante del Harry que desapareció durante tres años y que volvió silencioso y encerrado en sí mismo, sin ganas de hablar del pasado.

- ¿No nos vamos?

A Harry le sorprende que Draco esté tranquilamente sentado en el sofá, como si no tuviera otra cosa más que hacer.

- ¿A dónde? –pregunta el rubio.

- Al restaurante. Son casi las once y media.

Draco se encoge de hombros, despreocupado.

- Creo que pueden apañárselas un día más sin nosotros.

Harry tuerce el gesto.

- El sanador ha dicho que estoy bien. Además, si tu pudiste pasarte nueve meses en la cocina, yo puedo pasármelos sirviendo mesas, ¿no crees?

El tono es un poco resentido, a la defensiva.

- Estoy completamente de acuerdo. Pero vamos a hablar primero.

Harry entrecierra los ojos, no muy convencido.

- ¿Sobre lo que me vas a dejar o no hacer? –pregunta.

- Sobre cómo vamos a llevar todo esto, Harry. Por favor.

Draco palmea el cojín a su lado para que Harry se siente. Finalmente, con alguna reticencia, éste lo hace, dejándose caer pesadamente a su lado.

- Me gustaría que fuéramos capaces de resolver esto sin discutir. –pide Draco.

- No hay nada que discutir. –dice Harry, un poco hastiado, mirando al techo– No voy a volver a ponerme "histérico", si es lo que te preocupa.

Draco le mira a él, imperturbable; haciendo acopio de ecuanimidad.

- Francamente, Harry, tal vez yo anduviera un poco salido esa noche, pero tú no te quedaste atrás. No vi que me detuvieras para recordarme ningún hechizo.

Harry sigue sin mirarle cuando contesta.

- Francamente, Draco, era yo quien estaba poniendo el culo. Tú el que debía prever que esto no sucediera. Y, perdona, pero tenía el mismo derecho a andar salido que tú.

No le parece más que una repetición, aunque en un tono mucho más relajado, de la fuerte discusión que tuvieron hace unos días. Tras un breve silencio, Harry añade.

- Esta es una conversación inútil. Lo hecho, hecho está. Olvidémoslo, ¿de acuerdo?

- Todavía no he terminado. –la voz del rubio suena tajante.

- ¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! –ahora Harry sí mira a su esposo, exasperado– No te culpo, ¿vale? Y tienes toda la razón, yo también podía haberte recordado el hechizo. Era cosa de dos. ¿Contento?

Draco se sonríe sin ganas. Piensa que Harry va listo si cree que va a acabar con la conversación tan deprisa. Su esposo puede ser complicado, pero tan previsible a veces…

- No pienses que vas a terminar con esto con sólo darme la razón. –dice suavemente, sin alterarse.

Porque está dispusto a empujar a Harry hasta el final; obligarle a confesar lo que seguramente ni él mismo es consciente que va a decir. Así que le detiene, poniendo una mano en su pierna, cuando el moreno hace intención de querer levantarse.

- Bien, ahora me gustaría que me aclararas en qué parte de nuestros votos de enlace, Dumbledore dijo que yo sería el _paridor_ oficial de esta pareja. Porque seguramente me perdí ese fragmento. –observa a su esposo cerrar los ojos, como si se armara de paciencia y soltar después un bufido de irritación– ¿Por qué te supone tanto problema ser tú el gestante, Harry?

- No me supone ningún problema. –responde el moreno entre dientes.

Draco empieza a sentir el ligero descontrol de la magia de su compañero y agradece que Remus esté en el jardín con Mandy aprovechando el solecito de la mañana, lejos de ellos. Está decidido a seguir adelante, aunque tenga que llevarse a su esposo a San Mungo preso de otro ataque. Harry ha sido siempre difícil a la hora de arrancarle las palabras que no quiere. ¡Y pensar que el que tiene fama de cerrado y antipático es él, por el amor de Dios!

- ¿Te hace sentir… inferior? ¿Te molesta que tu cuerpo cambie? ¿Temes lo que puedan decir en Londres, tus amigos… que se comente que después de todo no es Harry Potter quien lleva los pantalones en casa?

Harry hace ademán de querer levantarse otra vez, mucho más disgustado, pero Draco se lo impide nuevamente. Le retiene contra el respaldo del sofá, su mano fuertemente cerrada en la muñeca del moreno y la otra contra su pecho. Harry mira a Draco con los dientes apretados, muriéndose de ganas de empujarle y sacárselo de encima. Draco sólo espera que no tener que forcejear con él. Porque lo que es oírle, le va a oír.

- ¿De qué tienes miedo exactamente, Harry? Dímelo. –él tono es más exigente, más duro– Dime por qué yo soy seguro y tú no.

Harry sólo sabe que no quiere escucharle. No quiere contestar. Sólo desea que Draco se calle y le deje en paz. Siente que la respiración se le agita y el mismo miedo a que esto suceda, la agita todavía más. No quiere sucumbir al pánico de la otra noche. Su magia oscila otra vez, a pesar de que intenta dominarla. Harry no puede recordar la frase que le dijo a Severus. Pero sí el sentimiento que la provocó. La angustia que hizo brotar esas palabras. La que vuelve a retorcerle las tripas y a vaciar sus pulmones. En una ocasión dijo que sólo hablaría de aquello una primera y única vez. Porque quería enterrarlo y olvidarlo. Dejar de sentirse culpable por todo lo sucedido. Se niega a poner en palabras lo que siente, porque es tanto como reconocer que ni ha enterrado, ni ha olvidado. Y porque decirlo en voz alta hace el miedo más real; la posibilidad más probable. Busca auxilio en frases una vez pronunciadas por el viejo y sabio Wang Tse Tai, que vuelven a su mente con renovada claridad. Lo han estado haciendo durante los últimos días, desde que la probabilidad de estar esperando un hijo se ha hecho cada vez más certera. Ha intentado también retomar las técnicas de autocontrol aprendidas, y le ha ido bastante bien hasta el estrepitoso fracaso del domingo. Como el que está a punto de suceder ahora. _Si luchas contra la vida, la vida siempre gana_, recuerda. Y teme tanto por la vida que lleva dentro de él; le sobrecoge sólo el pensar que pueda contaminarla, transmitirle esa esencia que detesta, ahora apaciguada y quiere creer que inofensiva, pero que sigue formando parte de la suya.

Una mano cálida se cuela bajo su jersey, su camisa, y alcanza la piel de su estómago para acariciarlo despacio. La voz de Draco logra abrirse paso entre una guerra de pensamientos que llaman a la serenidad y al pánico al mismo tiempo.

- Mandy es una niña sana, preciosa, su núcleo mágico es perfecto. Nuestro hijo no va a ser distinto sólo porque lo lleves tú.

Harry cierra los ojos, en un último intento de replegarse en sí mismo. Pero las caricias le están calmando tanto como la voz que recita cerca de su oído. Su respiración se hace más pausada y profunda.

- No es la magia, Harry, es el mago que la posee y lo que su corazón le dicte hacer con ella.

Y a pesar de que la frase suena tan trillada, de que la ha oído tantas veces, se da cuenta de que necesita escucharla. Pero sólo en boca de quien sabe nunca le mentirá. La mano que sujeta su muñeca tan férreamente, la libera para alcanzar su rostro, húmedo de sudor e inquietud.

- Quiero oírtelo decir en alto. Quiero oírte decir que nuestro hijo será tan sano y tan perfecto como Nadia y Mandy.

Harry abre los ojos y se agita de nuevo durante unos instantes; después enfrenta la serena mirada de Draco. La que empieza a barrer sus temores y le ancla en la seguridad de la vida que ahora tiene. Sus ojos grises nunca le han parecido a Harry más hermosos; más luminosos o más cálidos.

- Será perfecto. –susurra por fin.

Draco añade en un tono excesiva y deliberadamente presuntuoso:

- Y tan guapo como su padre. –levanta una ceja con vanidad– Me refiero a mí, por supuesto.

Harry esboza un amago de sonrisa. Ya saben que es un niño porque se lo dijeron ayer por la tarde, después de una de las tantas pruebas que tuvo que soportar. Si lo piensa detenidamente, descubre que le ilusiona un varón. Aunque sólo sea por desequilibrar un poco el monopolio femenino en su descendencia. También tiene la impresión de que Draco está especialmente entusiasmado con la idea. O tal vez lo que le entusiasme sea que esta vez va a ser él quien vea los toros desde la barrera.

- Eres un paranoico redomado…

Las palabras son pronunciadas con cariño, con ternura y Harry asiente, ya entregado, mientras Draco sigue acariciando su estomago y él se diluye al calor de sus manos, deshilachando sus temores en cada roce de los labios que ahora recorren su garganta.

- …pero te quiero igual, Potter.

Cuando Remus vuelve del jardín con Mandy dormida en sus brazos, sabe que Draco lo ha logrado. Harry está recostado sobre él, totalmente relajado, con el estómago al aire y una expresión plácida en el rostro. Un ligero carraspeo y ambos le miran, un poco sobresaltados. Harry sonríe inmediatamente y le tiende los brazos para que le entregue a Mandy. Remus coloca a la pequeña durmiente sobre el pecho de su padre y revuelve un poco el pelo de Draco, que tuerce el gesto pero no se queja. ¿Quién dijo que de Slytherin no podría salir nunca nada bueno? Se retira para recoger sus cosas y volver a Hogwarts esta misma tarde. Echa de menos a su propia y seguramente malhumorada serpiente.

O.O.O.O.O

Con el paso de los meses Harry reconoce que si de él depende, no habrá un cuarto Potter-Malfoy en la familia. Que Draco tiene lo que hay que tener para llevar adelante un embarazo. Él no. Que prefiere el papel de futuro padre empalagoso y entusiasta al de gestante consentido. Y que una vez alejados sus fantasmas, lleva bastante mal lo de no vérsela ni para mear. Que Draco le controle hasta el último gramo de azúcar o que haya secuestrado su escoba en algún lugar de la casa para que no sufra tentaciones. Cuando el verdadero sufrimiento es estar en la cama y no poder despatarrarse boca abajo, buscar una postura que te permita dormir y no encontrarla. Y en cuanto a otro tipo de posturas… Cuando por fin vuelva a divisar sus pies sin peligro de sufrir contrapeso hacia adelante, más le vale a su esposo tener una buena provisión de lubricante y crema para aliviar la situación después, o empezar a entrenarse desde ya para correr los cinco mil metros lisos, porque piensa dejarle el culo temblando. ¿Lo que peor lleva? Que Severus se descojone cada vez que le ve, sin disimulo ni vergüenza, por mucho que Remus le sermonee o Draco le lance miradas furiosas. Que no tiene sentido del humor, le dice el muy… Y Harry lo deja en el adverbio para que no se le escape en voz alta y tenga que arrepentirse después.

Hay cosas buenas también. Como sentir al pequeño moviéndose dentro de él. Una sensación que por más que Draco le haya descrito, jamás ha llegado a imaginar completamente. O que su rubio le dé esos fabulosos masajes en la parte baja de la espalda, que irremediablemente le dejan empalmado y que Draco se encarga después de solucionar deliciosamente con su boca. Le gusta sentarse en el sofá por las noches, después de acostar a las niñas, y pensar en cómo será su futuro hijo. Si será rubio platinado como Nadia y Draco o tendrá ese castaño tan claro que no llega a rubio de Mandy. Si sus ojos serán verdes como los suyos y los de la pequeña o grises como los de su hija mayor y su esposo. Lo que sí sabe es que, ya puestos, le gustaría que Aaron se pareciera a él. Harry pensó en ese nombre para el niño desde que supo que era un varón. Es un nombre bíblico, –en el antiguo testamento, el hermano mayor de Moisés, el primer sumo sacerdote de los israelitas– pero no lo ha elegido por eso. Ni Draco ni él son muy religiosos. Más bien nada. Le gusta porque es un nombre que, a su parecer, tiene fuerza, contundencia. Porque esa doble "A" le llena la boca cuando lo pronuncia. A Draco no le gusta. No demasiado, al menos. Aunque con el paso de los meses se ha acostumbrado a nombrarle así y ya no propone nombres ridículos, como Scorpius. Que vaya usted a saber de qué rocambolesca tradición familiar lo habrá sacado.

Cuando llega el momento, Harry se siente bastante tranquilo. Divertido, hasta donde el dolor le deja, de ver cómo es Draco quien pierde sus templados nervios esta vez. Sabe qué esperar, porque lo ha vivido con su esposo. Y aunque maldice el tener vientre y riñones en ese preciso momento, casi está por agradecer la experiencia de algunos _Cruciatus_ en su vida. _Tal vez no estaría mal recomendarlos como preparación al parto_, le dice a Draco. Éste le mira preocupado, como si tratara de averiguar si, aparte de los vómitos, la poción está teniendo algún otro efecto secundario y exclusivo en él. Como que se le vaya la cabeza en propuestas surrealistas.

Cuando por fin Aaron está en sus brazos, aún un poco aturdido por la poción anestésica, Harry comprueba que la sensación es completamente distinta a cuando sostuvo a Mandy por primera vez. Es como si el pequeño todavía estuviera conectado a su cuerpo que, paradójicamente, siente extrañamente vacío. Mira a Draco, una muda pregunta en sus ojos, que no se atreve a formular en voz alta.

- Completamente normal. –le tranquiliza su esposo mientras acaricia con un dedo la pequeña y todavía enrojecida mejilla de Aaron. –Su núcleo mágico sobrepasa la media. Pero eso ya era de esperar, ¿verdad?

En realidad no es que la sobrepase, es que la dispara. Pero darle ahora más información a Harry está fuera de toda opción. No quiere que el moreno empiece a calentarse la cabeza buscándole una explicación a por qué, a pesar de que Nadia y Mandy serán dos brujas de magia poderosa, el pequeño Aaron las supera con creces a ambas. De hecho, Draco está que no cabe en sí de gozo. Que su tercer e inesperado vástago sea un varón, ha despertado en él esa vena genuinamente Malfoy por la que corre sangre pura llena de tradiciones y obligaciones sobre herederos y perpetuar apellidos y sagas familiares. Harry nunca ha entendido esta forma de pensar –y no es que él mismo la tenga muy en cuenta desde hace años– porque no ha tenido la oportunidad de criarse entre magos. Pero está seguro de que James Potter, de haber tenido la fortuna de seguir con vida, le habría comprendido perfectamente en este momento. No digamos ya su propio padre. Cuando levanta la mirada de su hijo para encontrarse con la de Harry, comprueba que éste sonríe mientras le observa. Es una sonrisa comprensiva, incluso condescendiente. Draco se da cuenta de que debe tener sus pensamientos pintados en la cara. Y que Harry le está leyendo como a un libro abierto.

- Están todos esperando fuera. –dice un poco incómodo por haberse dejado sorprender– ¿Quieres que les haga pasar ya?

- Espera un poquito. –Harry extiende la mano libre hacia él– Necesito compartir estos instantes a solas contigo.

Draco la toma y la besa en la palma, costumbre entre ellos desde hace años. Porque no hay mayor ternura que esos besos sencillos, rendidos y amables, de pura devoción hacia el otro. Son un te amo sin palabras, un soy tuyo silencioso, pero tan poderoso como si fuera desgarrado a gritos. Draco aprendió a recibirlos antes que a darlos. Pero se ha convertido en el mayor experto. Lo sabe porque el vello del brazo de Harry se eriza y el moreno suspira de esa forma tan particular, soltando el aire en dos tiempos. En otras circunstancias, los labios de Draco subirían por su muñeca y seguirían ascendiendo… En su lugar, suelta la mano el tiempo justo para dar la vuelta hasta el otro lado de la cama y sentarse junto a su esposo y a su hijo recién nacido. Harry alza el rostro para que Draco se encuentre con sus labios.

- ¿Sabes? Jamás te había visto en un hospital por nada bueno. –bromea el rubio en un susurro– Pero es maravilloso que estés en esta cama hoy.

Harry se acurruca en el abrazo de Draco y a su hijo en el suyo. Se encuentra tan lleno de paz en este momento, tan relajado después de tanto tiempo…

- No ha sido tan malo después de todo. –confiesa, su voz todavía un poco ronca y seca.

Draco sonríe. Su mano se abre paso entre mechones negros y pequeños ronroneos de satisfacción.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no te gustaría repetir? –pregunta en un tono ligeramente malicioso– Piénsalo, una hermosa familia numerosa. Como los Weasley…

Harry acaricia la pequeña manita de dedos diminutos y perfectos que se pierde en la suya.

- Ha sido una experiencia única; irrepetible. –reconoce, remarcando la palabra _irrepetible_ con especial énfasis– Pero si lo que quieres es un equipo de Quidditch, Draco, adelante. Cuentas con todo mi apoyo y colaboración… –su sonrisa se esboza maliciosa también– …siempre desde detrás de tu trasero, amor mío.

Cuando la familia, cansada de esperar, irrumpe en la habitación, ambos son por primera vez verdaderamente conscientes de lo que les espera. Si creyeron estar desesperados nueve meses atrás, ahora el panorama se vislumbra mucho más complicado. Los dos pequeños se llevan escasamente once meses. Van a ahogarse en pañales sucios. Mandy ha empezado a dar sus primeros pasos agarrada de la mano, apenas un par de semanas atrás. Todavía no se ha soltado. Y a Nadia, con casi cinco, no hay quien la pare.

- ¿Familia numerosa, Draco? –pregunta Harry, muy bajito, en tono cansado pero socarrón.

El rubio niega con la cabeza, mientras intenta contener a Nadia, empeñada en subirse a la cama con su otro padre, sea como sea. Mandy llora a moco tendido, estirando sus regordetes bracitos para que Harry la coja.

- El subidón de ser padre por tercera vez. –admite Draco– No me lo tengas en cuenta.

Finalmente, el moreno le entrega a un tranquilo Aaron a Remus y sus dos hijas pueden subirse a la cama con él.

- Cuidado con la barriguita de papá. –advierte Draco a Nadia, muy serio– Nada de tirarse sobre papi, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asiente, muy responsable. Y de paso riñe a su hermana menor, que gatea feliz sobre el cobertor sin hacerle el menor caso. Severus se sienta al final de la cama. Ahora Aaron está en sus brazos. Observa al pequeño con una sonrisa suave. Complacida. Una imagen que seguramente se pagaría en Hogwarts a precio de oro. Suerte tiene el Director de que los descendientes de los Weasley más problemáticos todavía no estén en la escuela; mucho menos algún heredero de los temibles merodeadores. Y hasta en eso es afortunado, porque los únicos que existen son sus nietos. Le costó lo suyo. Pero cuando ahora pronuncia la palabra nieta, a partir de ahora nieto también, se le llena la boca de letras mayúsculas.

- Rolanda se jubila este curso. –dice, como distraído en el sueño del menor de los Potter-Malfoy.

- ¿Quién? –pregunta Draco, sin perder de vista a Mandy, que bordea peligrosamente el filo de la cama.

- Madame Hooch. –aclara Remus. Y sonríe.

Severus carraspea un poco.

- Voy a necesitar un instructor de vuelo para el curso que viene. –prosigue, como si el hecho de tener que buscar nuevo profesor le molestara mucho– Que se ocupe de arbitrar los partidos de Quidditch. Y de organizar todo lo relacionado con los equipos. –mira de soslayo a Harry, aparentemente concentrado en su hija mayor, pero que, aún y sin mirarle, le escucha atentamente– Quita demasiado tiempo a los Jefes de cada Casa.

- Todavía recuerdo mi primer día de vuelo. –dice el moreno, en un tono un poco melancólico.

_Perfecto. Justo lo que siempre he deseado. Hacer el ridículo sobre una escoba de­lante de Malfoy._

- Seguro que Longbottom también. –Draco sonríe lejos de la malicia que le llevó a salir volando con la recordadora de Neville en la mano y ninguna buena intención.

Y ambos esposos se enzarzan en recuerdos que, irremediablemente, tienen perspectivas diametralmente opuestas. Severus se siente ignorado. Y no hay cosa que peor soporte. Le entrega a su nuevo nieto a Remus y se levanta, muy tieso y puesto en su papel de Director de Hogwarts. El carraspeo esta vez es más autoritario, un toque de atención que llama al orden.

- ¿Vas a hacerte de rogar, Potter? –pregunta, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Harry lucha por mantenerse serio y no soltar una carcajada. Entre otras cosas, porque los puntos en su vientre están demasiado tiernos y recientes todavía.

- ¿Acaso me estás ofreciendo el puesto, Severus? –pregunta a su vez, con cara de sorpresa.

Severus frunce el ceño y Remus se aguanta la risa y las ganas de soltar que el Director ya le ha preparado hasta el despacho, uno nuevo y más acogedor porque el de Hooch está muy viejo y trotinado; y huele a gato. Ha solicitado incluso la conexión de la chimenea a la red floo, que suele tardar lo suyo, para que Harry pueda trasladarse fácilmente por las mañanas a la escuela y volver por la noche con su familia.

- Pensé que podría interesarte. –dice Severus con aire indiferente.

- Podría. –Harry siente la mano de Draco apretando suavemente su hombro, pidiéndole que no lo estropee– ¿Tengo que responder ahora?

- No necesariamente.

- Entonces, permíteme que lo medite. Te daré una respuesta dentro de unos días.

¿Qué diablos tiene Harry que meditar, se pregunta Severus, si no en sus perennes ganas de tocarle las narices? La elección es muy sencilla: o un montón de platos en las manos o una escoba entre las piernas. El Director de Hogwarts asiente, conformándose a pesar de todo. Pero tiene que clavar la puntilla. Es inevitable.

- Procura no demorar demasiado. –dice– No quiero encontrarme a final de curso teniendo que buscar Profesor deprisa y corriendo, cuando ahora cuento con otros candidatos que no tienen necesidad de pensárselo tanto.

Remus se reprime, porque tiene que hacerlo. Porque ha prometido ser discreto. Y Porque tiene que dejar a Severus ser Severus. Porque le ama incluso cuando tiene estos arranques de irritante impaciencia; de agria indignación. Y le ama sobre todo porque se deja la piel junto a la suya cada luna llena.

- Harry está cansado, Severus. –dice con voz amable, comprensivo– Déjale que se recupere y dale tiempo a organizarse.

Remus tienes razón, Harry parece agotado, piensa Draco. Y les pide a la pareja de Profesores que se lleven a las niñas para que pueda descansar. Recuerda perfectamente cómo se sintió él después de cada parto. Mandy lloriquea un poco, porque no quiere irse. Pero su hermana le explica, con la sapiencia de sus casi cinco años, que como su papi ha tenido a su hermanito le duele la barriga. Y que ahora irá a la guardería con ella, pero que Aaron no podrá porque es muy pequeñito. Mandy no entiende las esforzadas explicaciones de su hermana, pero le gusta que le haga caso. Y como en un arranque de absoluta generosidad Nadia le deja su pony multicolor, la pequeña ya no tiene demasiado que objetar a que la saquen de la habitación donde se quedan sus papás.

- Vas a decir que sí, ¿verdad? –pregunta Draco en cuanto se quedan solos.

Harry se desliza con cuidado hasta quedar completamente acostado. La herida empieza doler un poco. Le pide a Draco el vaso con la poción que la enfermera ha dejado para cuando eso sucediera.

- Supongo. Sólo quiero hacerle sufrir un poco. –confiesa después– Ni siquiera me lo ha pedido. Lo ha dado por sentado.

- Ya sabes como es…

- Sí, ya sé cómo es. –refunfuña Harry con un poco de resentimiento– ¿O te has creído lo de los otros candidatos? Sólo había que verle la cara a Remus.

Draco sonríe. Sabe que Harry tiene razón.

- ¿Te parece bien? –pregunta uno poco después el moreno, ya medio adormilado.

- Creo que es perfecto para ti, amor. –y acaricia con cariño el suave y brillante pelo negro.

Harry asiente. Lo último que hace antes de quedarse profundamente dormido. Draco le arropa y después toma a Aaron en brazos. Se acomoda en el sillón, junto a la cama. Ahora puede disfrutar con tranquilidad de su pequeño hijo. Lo coloca sobre sus rodillas y abre el arrullo para contemplar el tierno cuerpecito.

- Papá Harry lo ha hecho bien después de todo...

Sonríe mientras acaricia un diminuto pie y después el otro; las cortas y todavía curvadas piernas; los brazos y esas pequeñas manos que ya cierran sus puños con obstinación. Los cortos mechones que pueblan la cabecita de Aaron son mucho más oscuros que los de Mandy cuando nació y ya apuntan hacia una indomable rebeldía. La sonrisa de Draco se ensancha cuando piensa que tiene a un pequeño Harry sobre sus rodillas.

- No te acostumbres, ¿eh? –le susurra al dormido niño– Papá y yo tendremos que repartirnos entre tres a partir de ahora.

Él también cierra los ojos, disfrutando del leve y cálido peso de su hijo, que ahora ha apoyado sobre su pecho.

Aaron será un niño pacífico y tranquilo. Nada llorón, cediendo a Mandy en exclusiva el título de reina de la rabieta y el llanto. Crecerá arropado por una curiosidad innata, un carácter afable y a veces un poco inocente que le acarreará más de un disgusto. Algo en lo que papá Draco se esforzará enormemente en ayudarle a corregir. Como sus hermanas, será un niño amado y tendrá una niñez cuidada y feliz. Y papá Harry se preocupará especialmente de que Santa Claus siga existiendo para él hasta que caiga por su propio peso, a pesar de las soterradas burlas de sus hermanas. Porque papá Harry más que nadie sabe lo importante que es que a uno le dejen ser niño, que pueda mantener sus ilusiones infantiles hasta que se desvanezcan por sí mismas, siguiendo el orden natural de las cosas. Y un día, ahora todavía muy lejano, Aaron hará muy feliz al hombre que en este momento le acuna con ternura contra su pecho. Porque también amará los fogones y será el único que continuará su sueño.

**FIN**


End file.
